Typical laser systems that use two gain mediums require pump sources for each medium. Additionally, typical laser systems discard any remaining pump energy that is reflected backward because it is not useful for use in subsequent gain stages. Conventional systems require additional components, greater space requirements, and are less efficient than the system of the present disclosure. Wherefore, it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the conventional art.